neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eon Calendar
Like Phrases of Import for dates, these days of the year are important to anyone from a few party members to entire civilizations. Birthdays are on here mostly for amusement's sake. One-time events are recorded here only if their anniversaries are likely to be noteworthy in the future. If you want to see dates in order with years, try the Eon Timeline and the timeline of the Second Age. There are several religeous hollidays mentioned. In general, sacrifices and worship done on these days mean more generous Experience Rewards. The Calendar January *1 New Year (Worshipers of Boccob celebrate Time Day) *2 Feast of the Doubling Dare. Holy day of Olidammara, on which worshipers perform pranks. *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 The Great Discovery. A day of celebrating arcane magic for worshipers of Boccob. *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 Xenteroth's Tower Festival of Boom: celebrated by goblins by blowing up Bombs. *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 February *1: First Ruin of Baldur, Battle of Syscian's Tower, Day of National Mourning (Baldur) *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 Liberation of Port Wyatt *11 *12 *13 *14: Landinis Valentine's Day Massacre by the Lone Gunmen *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Leilah Maloch's birthday. *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 Traditional opening day of the Baldur City Tournament *26 *27 *28: Restoration of the Republic of Baldur March *1: Lady Elan and Ethan of Malvont's assassination. Also a holiday of Ethan Dragonslayer, where worshipers pray and commune with the dead. *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 Galland's birthday. *14 *15 *16 *17 St. Cuthbert's Day, celebrated by drinking in pubs and eating cured meats. *18 *19 *20 *21 Day of the Waters. Holy day of Anahita, celebrated by swimming and diving. *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 April *1 The Trickening. Holiest day of Olidammara. *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 Kalera's Birthday *11 *12 *13 *14 Taxes are due in Malvont, Baldur, and Goneril. Celebrated by Illithids. *15 *16 *17 Tamiko's birthday. *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 Koninginnedag, or King's Day. A celebration in Malvont of the Avimeus Kings. Parades, parties, drinking. *30 May *1 Prime Day: celebrated by worshipers of the Throne of Prime. Worshipers feast and give to the poor. *2 *3 *4 The Great Escape. Holy day of Olidammara, in which worshipers celebrate traps and locks. *5: The Injustinia. Holiest day of Vecna and St. Cuthbert. *6 *7: Vishnu's Birthday *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 Rite of the Prophet. Holy Day of Boccob, excellent for making magic items. *29: Edmund Vargus's Birthday *30 *31 June *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 Yolanda's Birthday *10 Talnec Franco's birthday. Celebrated by the Futurians at The Vargus School. Also, the Awakening. *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Agelong, a now-defunct holiday of Corellon Larethian, where Elves would hunt and kill Orcs. *20 Midsummer's Night, the holiest day of Obad-Hai. *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 Wrotegend, the holiest day of Ethan Dragonslayer. Celebrated by killing dragons and telling stories. *27 *28 Grunnor, the Great Test. Holy day of Grummish, where young Orcs compete and prove their worth. *29 *30 July *1 *2 *3 *4: Dread Pirate Lucy's Birthday *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10''' '''Hero's Day. Celebrated in Goneril, honoring the defeat of Simun during Legends of the Ages. *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 Sai-Eid, Fast of the Sun, where traditional Pelorites fast during the day for a month. *19 *20 Founding Day in Point North. Celebrating the arrival of Vaitslav Franko in 640 SA. *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 August *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 Day of Peace. Celebrated by Ravinian believers as the day Ravinia destroyed Eldergrin. *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 Cora Bobbycotton's Birthday *15 *16 *17 *18 Eid, Feast of the Sun, a day where traditional Pelorites break their monthlong fast. *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 Marduk, the Crossing of the Mother. Holy day of Tiamat, celebrated by dragons. *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 September *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 Goneril Frontline Eleven's creation date. *8 *9 *10 Fall of Xenteroth at the hands of The Rusted Feather. Contested. Celebrated in Corinth, Goneril. *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Grax's birthday. Celebrated by certain Orcs and Graxians. *20 *21 Ollie McOxen the Free's birthday. *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 The Feast of Yondalla. Celebrated by Halflings and Gnomes by stuffing themselves with food. *28 *29 *30 October *1 *2 *3 *4 Valera Oak III's Birthday *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 The Letter from Grax to the Ruling Council arrives, but remains unread. Celebrated by Graxians. *21 *22 Icania Vandril's birthday. *23 *24 *25 *26 The Crossing of King's Road. Celebrated by Graxians as the day his army approached Baldur. *27 *28 *29 *30: Ethan of Malvont's Birthday, Holy Day of Ethan Dragonslayer, where worshipers drink and make jokes. *31: The Ride of Nerull. Worshipers, even lay people, ask for safe passage for their dead. November *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 Erakinor, the holiest day of Moradin. Celebrates the creation of the Great Forge. Parties in Port Brogan. *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 December *1: Malvont Freed *2: Claire Finelan's Birthday *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 The Blood Moon Festival of Nerull *12 *13 *14 Festival of Flight. Holy day of Yarnwell and Kord. Things are thrown. *15 *16 *17 *18 Barron Ganth's birthday (Celebrated throughout Goneril) *19 Celebratium. Celebration of Gabriel Tanarruk, with a big party. *20 *21 *22 *23 Richfest, a celebration of Corellon Larethian, involving sacrifices of gems and minerals. *24 *25: The Lightensain, celebration of the assention of Pelor. *26 *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 Clear Day. "Holiest" day of the church of Fharlanghn. Worshipers can be very agressive. Category:Historical Events